Alpha and Omega new leaders
by alpha am i
Summary: Join Jenna and Hutch in this short story will the pack be united and will there be another wedding find out rated T for mild sexual comments


New Leaders

"We are almost there" said Kate

"So what is jasper like?" asked Jenna

"Oh you will love it there are much caribou, lots of great wolfs and it looks beautiful all year round" answered Humphrey

"It sound great" said Jenna

"Oh look there it is" announced Kate

An Alpha from Jenna's Pack came forward he was a dark grey he had a light grey face with a scar that started on one side of his muzzle up over his eye brows and down to the other side of his muzzle he got it in a fight with another wolf from the pack that was right next to theirs and ever since he has been known as Scar, his eyes were a dark green

"Jenna some of the omegas are getting tired" said Scar

"Let them know that Jasper is in Sight"

"Very good Jenna"

And with that he did as he was told and soon he was out of sight

"Okay we are about to enter Jasper" said Eve

She let out a howl to let the alphas from jasper not to attack

Meanwhile Lilly and Garth are in the middle of the territory

"Snow" said Lilly

"What"

"Very funny stop playing with your tail"

"Oh no I sound like my mother" said Lilly

"Where is grandma eve and Grandpa Winston" asked Alu

"They have gone to get Aunty Kate and Uncle Humphrey" Replied Lilly

Just then Eve, Winston, Kate, Humphrey and all the others made their way to them

"Grandma Grandpa shouted" Alu and Snow as they ran over to great them

"Hi Garth" said Hutch

Hutch is the beta wolf of the pack or the 2nd in command he was a dark grey with a light grey face he also had a scar but his was a bit different to Scars he had one scar under his eye that went from one side of his face to the other he also had red eyes

"Oh hi Hutch what's up?" asked Garth

"Its her she is so beautiful" said hutch pointing to Jenna

"Do you like her?"

"What no... Well maybe" replied hutch looking at the ground

"Well go and ask her then" said Garth giving him a nudge

"I can't what if she doesn't like me back"

"Come on hutch you're the beta wolf girls like a wolf with power"

"Well okay then"

Hutch made his way over to her

"Hello have I seen you around here before" asked hutch

"No we have just come from Idaho to move in with your pack" replied Jenna

"What's your name" asked hutch

"My name is Jenna" she replied

"What's yours?"

"My name is hutch" he replied

"Well it's nice to meet you hutch"

"Ditto"

By now Jenna new that hutch liked her in more ways than one

Hutch and Jenna's conversation went on for a while before Jenna said something that mad hutch's jump for joy

"So hutch you're the beta wolf then"

"Yes why"

"Its just we moved here to unite the packs but in order to do that I need to mate with a wolf with high authority and you being the beta wolf are of high enough authority for that"

"So you want to make with me"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes I would love to"

"Well you had better go and ask Winston's permission"

"We should go and ask when everyone is moved in so there is not too much going on" said hutch

So they waited for the day to go bye and by the evening it had all calmed down and everyone was moved in

Jenna and Hutch made their way to Winston's den

"Sir sorry to bother you but could you do me a favour" asked Hutch

"Well it depends on what that favour is"

"Could you set up a wedding for me?"

"Who for?" asked Winston

"Me and Jenna" replied Hutch

"Well look who's finally fell in love" Joked Winston

"Is that a yes?"

"How could I say no to you Hutch after all you've done for me all these years"

"Oh thank you sir"

"We will need to do it soon, how about Wednesday" asked Winston

"That will do fine" said Hutch you had better go and see your bride to be and tell her"

And with that Hutch went to tell Jenna

"Well?"

"It's a yes"

"What day is it on?"

"Wednesday" replied Hutch

Just then Humphrey walked in

"Hi Jenna hi hutch how are you?"

"I'm great" they both said in unison

"You both seem happy" said Humphrey

"Yes well we are getting married" said Jenna

"Well congratulations" said Humphrey

Let's skip to the wedding because I want to see what happens don't you and there is not much that happens before then

The wedding has just started and there was a big crowd

Hutch led Winston's pack up to a big flat stone in the middle of a big field covered in flowers directly opposite them Jenna led her pack to the other side of the rock they both stepped on

"So are you goanna start this thing or me" asked Hutch

"Let's start together" said Jenna

So they began with accepting each other's scent followed by the nibbling on the ear and a whole bunch of other stuff that might sicken some of you but let's just say neither of them very innocent any more Hint Hint and finally they rubbed noses to symbolize that they are mates

Winston Cleared his throat and everyone went silent

"Okay now I would like you to know that Eve and I am about to Retire and these wolf's will take our place Kate, Humphrey, Jenna and Hutch I Know these wolfs will not let me down"

"Thank you sir" said Hutch

"Hutch you don't have to call me sir any more just call me Winston"

"Thank you sir... oops I Mean Winston" said Hutch

"Your welcome"

"Thank you so much" said Kate, Humphrey and Jenna

"Your welcome" said Winston

"Okay now you two need to go and pick out a den" said Eve

"Thank you Eve" said Jenna and Hutch

So Hutch and Jenna went to pick out a new den they walked around for a bit until they found the perfect one

"this one is nice and big" said Jenna

"yes i like this one" said Hutch

The den was dug under a big tree and it went down under the ground a bit it was rather large big enough for a small family of wofs

So they picked this one they settled down in there and fell asleep

Lilly, Garth and their pups are doing fine, Eve and Winston are enjoying their retirement and Kate, Humphrey and their pups are enjoying being leaders of the pack but that's another Story

Okay so it's a bit of a cliff hanger but that leaves space for more im not saying that there will be more but there might be but this story cant go on forever so lets move on

Oh and now i will add a document when i'm righting a new story to tell you updates and let you know what the storys are about

Thanks for reading and always have a nice day

Later

BY Daniel Hemming

description blah blah blah


End file.
